The Cauter King
On their first mission since stopping Crokton again, the heroes now dubbed the Clam Lounge Squadron, albeit as a suggestion from the Lodgers, travel across space, and come across a world called Animolity, which has sentient yet non-sapient animals, no sentient beings, and live in a united supercontinent of multiple kingdoms, the main one being within the central sector of it, as there is a crisis occurring, as the world is in a period of poverty, famine, drought, and many other ailments brought on by the rule of an evil Cauter named King Scratch, who has an uptight alliance with Malfils lead by the more-evil Morgue, an aggressive, sadistic, barbaric, and deadly Malfil who had a war against Leonus in the past because of a misunderstanding that he failed to listen to, and he utterly declared this an act of war that is leading to the risk of one, to which Scratch stopped by forming this alliance. They discover that, since Scratch's brother and nephew and the last king and prince, King Leonus Pride and Prince Pride were killed in a Crubho stampede within Dread Gorge. However, they discover from the Prides' Sozaboon friend Sagen tells them that he can feel that Prince Pride is still alive and out there, yet he fails to find him. Thus, feeling there's something Scratch isn't telling them, they eventually find him in a paradisiac jungle being raised by a Numbat-like meerkat named Timm and an Argaham named Boomba. They discover the story behind this: After an incident where three Malfils named Zhensi, Bongki, and Hud almost killed Pride and his childhood friend Wile after being convinced to be brave by looking for trouble, practicing a roar resulted in him accidentally bringing in the Crubho stampede that his father died in trying to save him. Feeling guilty, he has since been raised by Timm and Boomba who tell him to turn his back on the past and start a new life. However, it's revealed that Zhensi, Bongki, and Hud have arrived because they have uncovered a clue in the past of the war against the Cauters and Malfils that reveals that Morgue may have played a hand in this, maybe killing Leonus because of the act of war. As clues are thrown around, they discover the true cause: Scratch and Morgue were childhood friends that intended to make peace between the two species until the two's hostile relations drifted them apart, resulting in them swearing to force the issue, as the two killed their own respective leaders, Morgue killing Leonus, and Scratch killing Morgue's good-natured and bold brother Worthius, and the two proclaimed themselves the kings of their nations and formed an alliance, all while pinning the blame on Pride himself. Thus, when Sagen envisions the true story, he has the Loungers to go join Pride, Wile, Timm, and Boomba on their quest to challenge Scratch and reclaim his rightful place as king. But when this results in his fears getting him in trouble and set for execution, the Loungers arrive just in time to reveal the truth, resulting in a battle to decide the fate of two nations. Will our heroes save them from utter destruction, with help of three newfound deviants? Scenes 'Prologue' Dragon Temple, Original UUniverses *SpongeBob: (They came back beaten and bruised) OH DEAR NEPTUNE!!! Can I get a glass of water? *Sparx: (With water bottles) Sparkling or regular? Take your pick. I got more. *Phil: Well, everyone, what have we learned? *Po:... That some villains are too serious to have us be... Us? *Phil: Good. I was also going to say don't leave personal or biological problems uncorrected before we left. And don't go in messy and advantageous for the bad guys- *Benny: YOU AIN'T OUR PAPA!!! *Phil: I'M EVERYBODY'S PAPA!!! *Lord Shen: ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!!! I'm getting a headache. *???: Trouble on the job? (The Loungers were seen lounging in the living room) *Winget: Now this is why we're the Clam LOUNGE Squadron. (Cackles) *Marphy: The hell is THIS movie? This Battlefield Earth flick is crap! These aliens couldn't conquer a dwarf planet if they wanted to! I'm supposed to believe the humans lost to them? Those Phyclos were held back by anicent Bullarn philosifies that inspired Queen C'ow G'arl to start the The Bulliarn Unification Era?! What was... (Saw the beginning of the credits)... 'Roger Christian', thinking? *Trigress: Guys, the Lodgers are back. *Atrick: FINALLY, because I was starting to get bored. *Hud: Mheh thuh. Heh gurhs! *SpongeBob: ZongueBob? What're you guys doing here? *B.O.B.B.O: We got bored and wanted to come to your dimension again. *Icky: "Well, apart from assentionlly pulling the same stunt as Deadpool and showing up unannounced and without calling us first, at least you guys are a pleasent surprise. Espeically after another rough run-in with the Bullet Sponge gang, a group of thuggish minor super-villains that're able to take hits and give them back to ya tenfold! They're usually a Superior Issue, but they desided to exspeariment on new horizens and mess with worlds that can't easily counter them. And man, nothing makes ya fell like ya need fine-tuning like getting your ass handed to ya by MINOR SUPER-VILLAIN THUGS?! EVEN GAZELLE HAD HER MATCH WITH THE GANG LEADER'S GIRLFRIEND?!" *Gazelle: "Hey come now, Icky. It's nice to meet villains that offer a real challnage every now and again." *Sonny: "Wow. Those guys sounded like they were tough. How'd ya managed to beat them?" *Lord Shen: "The Amazing 9 offered to take over from here." *Pronkes: Amazing Nine? That's the stupidest name I ever heard. *Boole: Clam, Lounge, Squadron. *Pronkes:..... And I retract my previous statement. *Maguire: Wait, what's this? (They saw Lion King playing on Disney Channel)...... *Hud: Wheh's thurt suh furmurliar? *Sau: That's assentually their verson of your homeworld. *Shenzi:... You guys don't have your own movie? *Zhensi: Our own movie? What kind of question is that? Why would we have our own movie?... Do you? *Shenzi: Uh, kinda? *Hud: Nrnurnur!! Wheh durrhd durs teh Zurngeburb!! *ZongueBob: Ohhhh, yeah. *SpongeBob:....... *Icky: I smell an AUU bootleg of our show's pilot moisode coming. *Sonny: Yeah, it's about time we told you how we formed. Since we beat Crokton a second time, we decided to take some time off-planet. Buuuut, so does Crokton. *Icky: "Because of course he does." *Sonny: So, we assured the Oceons we'd get him back.... Buut... Let's just say jail wasn't possible for him no more. *Icky: Because OF COURSE IT IS!!!! 'ZongueBob's First Adventure' Animopothoe System Space *(ZongueBob): Our search for Crokton begins... IN SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!! *(Icky): "..... Ya had to go there, did ya?" *(ZongueBob): It's called dramatic effect. Knowing your overdose of comedy you should try it some time. *(Shenzi): And what makes you think we don't know what it is and haven't tried it? *(Zonguebob): ".... Good point." 'Meet The Malfils' Octophant Graveyard *ZongueBob: (The Oxydome was wrecked)... Well... We're alive. *Sonny: But not for long, I reckon. (They saw their surroundings) *Cephward: This is why you ALWAYS install idiotblocks. One day, you idiots will be the death of me. *Atrick: I didn't know what makes what work. *Cephward: YOU THOUGHT THE CONTROL ROOM WAS AN ARCADE!!!! *Sonny: Whatever, let's just get out of here before Crokton catches us. (They entered a cave)... Alright, let's just be very careful around- *Atrick: WEENIEEEEEEE!!!! (The word echoed across the cave)...... Coast is clear. Let's go. *Cephward: AGIYUWAYA, YOU IDIOT!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF BEING QUIET?! *Atrick: Oh, this place looks dead, so there's no chance there's anyone here to catch us. *Sau: My radar says different. I'm detecting movement. Three blips. *ZongueBob: Three? Come on! There's six of us. *Sau: "I'm not much for combat." *Zonguebob: "..... 5 of us." *Cephward: "I am too cultured for violence!" *Zonguebob: "..... 4?" *Sonny: "Well, I have my training, Atrick can be a great spinning weapon, Mr. Tetrus had millaterry training in his prime, and your abosrbent, so, your still good." *Zonguebob: See, we still have good odds. I laugh at the odds of them getting the jump on us! HAHAHAHA- (Crazy chuckling was heard, causing Zonguebob to freak out and hid behind Sonny as Zhensi, Bongki, and Hud came out) *Zhensi: Well, well, well, well, WELL, what do we have here, Bongki? *Bongki: No idea, Zhensi! What about you, Hud? *Hud: LUURRKS LUUK SUURRM FRUUSSH MEEEHT TURH ME! ARESUME!! *Bongki: Close. We have a group of TRESPASSERS!! *Cephward: Yeah we crashed because Pinky here's an idiot. *Atrick: HEY! *Cephward: It's true, deal with it! Look, point is, coming here was assuringly a COMPLETE accsident! I mean, we wouldn't've come to this.... "Charming" place willingly otherwise. There's nothing to do but risk getting infected by batiria here! *Bongki: "You trying to say that the Octophant Graveyard ain't worth the trouble of visiting, punk? Is THAT it?" *Mr. Tetrus: "Well, in all fairness lads-" *Zhensi: "I'm a girl." *Mr. Tetrus: "..... And lass. We're obviously not exactly connoisseurs of skeletons and the smell of death. We're obviously more for the, lively enviroment." *Zhensi: "Is that so?" *Bongki: "Ohhhh, ya could've just said so. We're more then happy to help ya guys get more.... Accquinted with this kind of place." *Hud laughed! *Atrick: "Aw that's awfully nice of you guys." *Zonguebob: "Uh, excuse us for a bit, guys? (Quietly) Sonny, I'm worried about what he meant by getting "Accquinted" with the place?" *Sonny: "(Quietly) I have one throey what he meant, but I'm not sure if you would like to hear about it." *ZongueBob: Well I'll try. *Sonny: Either they want to eat us or torture us. Just let me handle this. (She turns to the Malfils)... We apologize, we- *Atrick: WE'RE SCARED OF STRANGERS THAT WANNA EAT OR TORTURE US!!! *Sonny:... *Cephward: Eat him. PLEASE! *Zhensi: Oh, we don't wanna eat'cha. We wanna invite you to dinner. *Bongki: Yeah, we have TONSA food. We just like to 'meat' new people! (He laughs) *Zhensi: Laaame! *Bongki: Well sorry, toots, what would YOU have said? *Zhensi: "Something subtle, like, "Let's do BRUNCH bunch togather"!" *Bongki: "Girl, that makes NO lick of sense!" *Zhensi: "Well the golden rule of comedy is TO NOT EXPLAIN THE JOKE, or else there ain't gonna be one!" *Bongki: And how do they get the joke if it's not explained, you thespian wannabe? *Zhensi: First off, I want to be a comedian superstar. Second, explaining the joke spoils the point of telling it. If it's not funny, then it ain't funny OR a joke. *Bongki: Well then the brunch joke died already because nobody's laughing. Way to start sucking at being a superstar. (As they were arguing, the heroes cartoonishly slipped away as Hud noticed) *Hud: NUUUURRRRRRHHHH!!! DUUHHRRR GETTUURNG UWHHYYY!!! *Zhensi:... Hud, I just can't understand a word you're saying. (Hud went crazy) Uh, is this charades? *Bongki: (Looks in the direction Hud was pointing) Hey, did we order our lunch to go? *Zhensi: No way, why? *Bongki: BECAUSE THERE IT GOES!!! (The heroes were running until they caught Sau) *Hud: URRRH NURH YU DURRNT!!! *ZongueBob: Did we lose them? *Mr. Tetrus: Yes and thank goodness everybody's- *Sonny: "WHERE'S SAU?! Geothermal Patch *Bongki: Preparing for blast-off! *Sau: "HEY, (GETS STUFF INTO A GEYSER) UNPAW ME YOU SLUBBERY MANGEY- (GETS FIRED INTO THE SKY AS A HIGH-PITCHED R2-D2 SCREAM WAS HEARD)!" *The trio laughed! *(Zhensi): Heh, I still like it when Sau screams like that. I made a video remix on the Omninet on it. *(Sau): "(Sarcasticly) Yeah, good to know that my screams of pain are funny to you." *(Zhensi): "Hey, we said sorry after this adventure was said and done, didn't we?" *(Sau): "Well yeah but-" *(Sonny): "Sau, they were different people back then, let it go." *Zhensi: "And we HAVE ignition baby?!" *???: "HEY?! (The trio looked at Sonny and friends) *Sonny: Why don't you jerks pick on someone your own size? *Zhenzi: "Liiiiiikkkkke, you?" *Sonny: ".... Crap baskits." *Hud: YURH, CRURP BURSKETS! GURVE URS YER JUURCY ERRNTRIIRRLS!!! *Cephward: What did you sa- (They attacked and chased them until the seemingly lost them)... Whew!...... I just know they're gonna jump out somewhere. *Malfils: BOO!! (Cephward made a cartoonish expression screaming as they slid down a spinal column chattering for 10 seconds) *Mr. Tetrus: HOW LONG WAS THIS THI-I-I-I-ING?!? *Cephward: (His crotch hit a stump on the bone as he got a comical expression as they flew off and landed as Cephward landed on a rib on his crotch) BURBRIH!!!...... My nards!! *Bongki: GET THOSE BONBONS!!! *Sonny: "RUN?!" *Hud: JURCY JUUURCY MEEEET!!!! FGJHVFDJMHTFDDSSDRFGGHUUIIJNFDSSSDFFGGGGAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *Cephward:... WAS THAT EVEN USUABLOTHIAN- (The three pounced on him as he screamed) *Bongki: Nice move, Hudsy! *Sonny: (She punched the three off as they took Cephward and Zhensi growled and got stuck in a dead end) *Mr. Tetrus: WE'RE TRAPPED!! *Cephward: NOOOOOO!!! *Atrick: YAY, WE'RE DOOMED!! *Bongki: You certainly are! (The three chuckled) And I thought that bone vrat was a pitiful meal. This guy cheers at doom. *Cephward: Like I said, he's an idiot. He wouldn't know doom if he choked on it. *Zhensi: Then how's about we give him a painless death and eat him first? *ZongueBob: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You don't wanna eat us. We could be carrying some alien diseases. *Atrick: Didn't we get sterilized before we landed? *Cephward:... Fricking IDIOT! *Zonguebob: "Uh.... Our biology could be poisonious to you?!" *Bongki: "Well we didn't suffer anything when we touched ya, so obviously, your lying!" *Zonguebob: "Uh..... Killing us will trigger an invadtion?" *Zhensi: "We're in a wildlife planet. Who in their right mind would declare war on an unsentient life filled planet?" *ZongueBob:... I'm out of ideas, we're dead as poo! *???: Oh no you aren't! (Sau appeared in a mech) *Sau: It's a good thing not everything was destroyed in the crash, or we could've been stuck here to become animals... You know, more than we are now. *Hud: WHURT THUR HURK?! *Bongki: "HOW THE JUNK DID YOU COME BACK SO QUICKLY?! THAT GEYSER HAD TO HAVE SHOT YOU ACROSS THE PLANET BY NOW?!" *Sau: Magic, what do you think? *Zhensi: Yeah, fancy tech, HELLOOOOOO?!? How about we get out of- (Sau punched all three into the air Dennis style as they fell into a giant orgalith that collapsed on top of them) *Sau: THAT WAS FOR TREATING ME LIKE A ROCKET SHIP, JERKS?! *(Icky): "Did that SERIOUSLY happened? Because if it did, how are those three here?" *(Zhensi): We both live in cartoon dimensions and THAT'S the question you ask? We survived volcanoes more intense than that. *(Icky): I-I-I-I assumed you didn't have cartoon logic. *(Sonny): WE HAD THREE 'CARTOONIAN' WARS! The whole time you fought for us, you thought- (Scoffs) Wow! Come on, guys, get with the program. *(Icky): Aw give me a break, your united universes usually works in realistic logic! *(Zhensi): Well not all of our universes are like that! We can be as nuts and durable as you guys too! *(Bongki): All that punch did was have us knocked out for 5 hours. *Sau: "..... Well, that takes care of them, hopefully from here on out." *Cehpward: Can you punch Atrick for luring those three to us? If not, I will! I told you that adventures were a bad thing and you didn't listen. I never agree to adventures with him or ZongueBob, because of THIS!!! The two could be potential murderers and there's not enough time in the day to explain everything jailable they've ever did. Why again is Sonny in love with you- (Sonny pinned him to a wall) GOOOWWWHHHH!!!!! *Sonny: Don't EVER question or insult our relationship like you claim to know him when all you really see is the bad parts! *Cephward: You do know I have a poisonous bite, right? (Sonny lets him go)... Now, why shouldn't I do so? These two have been menaces my entire life! They got me sentenced to community service every Soday for the rest of my life by just constantly ruining it! They pester me and my personal space. They got me legally punished multiple times! They worship Tetra Googers like gods and treat anything bad done to them like blasphemy! They always ruin my life and make it less fulfilling! Who would fall in love with someone like that? *Sonny: You can't see it, can you? You literally can't just appreciate their soft sides? *Cephward: THEY HAVE NO SOFT SIDES!!! EHAEXONS ASK THEM FOR PENS!!!! THEY SHOULD BE LOCKED UP FOR LIFE!!! I CAN NEVER, EVER, ESCAPE THEM!!! And this incident proves it! So I demand an apology for roping me on this adventure against my will! *Sau: Cephward- *Cephward: Don't 'Cephward' me!! Apology, now! *Sonny:... (Bonks Cephward harshly into the head, with him comedicly screaming) THAT'S FOR MAKING DEMANDS, DIAMOND HEAD?! *Cephward:.... I, will not be swayed by violence, anymore?! So either apologize, or I'm telling Oxydome AND the Lodgers that you did this to me! *Sonny:... You think the UUniverses revolves around you? You seriously think they'll punish us for your misery? (Chuckles) How egotistical are you to not trust us? *Cephward: WHO SHOULD TRUST SOMEONE WHO ENDANGERS AND SCREWS YOU AROUND ON A DAILY BASIS?! You did this to me! You force me to join your adventure, then you attract dangerous predators who almost EAT US?! MAYBE THE UUNIVERSES WERE BETTER OFF AND MUCH SAFER WITHOUT ANY OF YOU MENTAL PSYCHOES EXISTING IN IT!!! *Sonny: "(Kicks Cephward in the crotch, causing him to kneel in pain)..... DON'T FORGET THAT IT WAS US WHO SAVED YOU FROM BEING CROKTON'S SLAVE, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTURD?! Like it or not, we're stuck together! We were in danger before this shenanigan, and now we're stuck without the Oxydome! So you best fix that attitude of yours and be grateful we're still standing!" *Cehpward: "(Stares angerly at Sonny while tears were dripping down)....... (Pained voice) Fine?!" *Zonguebob, Atrick, Mr. Tetrus and Sau were concerned by Sonny's outburst..... *(Icky): "Yeesh, I know your Squidward was being a freaking pisser, but REALLY?!" *(Sonny): "Yeah, I just wanna stress that it takes awhile for my adrendele to cool down. Cephward complaining about being here was not good for that. I tend to be tense after going through something intense." *(SpongeBob): You think you're tense? Try putting up with Sandy when she wants to do everything she can insanely before hibernating and going nuts when I want to get away from her killer activities! There's some parts I don't like about her including the times she tries to kill me. Word of advice, do NOT insult her homeland, or you'll be lucky if you survive without an agonizing injury. *(Sandy): No need to back up her point, SpongeBob. 'Pride's Story' 'Meeting Timm and Boomba' *A young Prince is lying in the desert as a flock of Nuzzards circle around him until a Numbat-like meerkat and an Argaham run towards them and scatter them. *Numbat: Go! Go on! Get out of here! WHOO! *Argaham: I love it! Bowling for Nuzzards! *Numbat-Meerkat: Heh-heh! Gets 'em every time! *Argaham: Sucks that I never get one of them! Not a SINGLE Nuzzard! *Numbat-Meerkat: Don't know why that's so important to you. *Argaham: I just feel like it'd make me feel better- (Sees the Prince's body).... Uh-oh. Hey, Timm, you better come look! I think it's still alive. *Timm: Yeeeeh. No wonder those birdbrains came down today. *Argaham: It looks like a cauter. *Timm: Looks more like a furry bird. *Argaham: It looks like a cauter. *Timm: Well let's check it out, then. Let's see what we're dealing with here. (Sniffs at Prince then looks closely seeing his teeth) ARBARSUS J. KRAAN, IT REALLY IS A CAUTER!! (Skitters behind a rock) RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, BOOMBA, RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN! *Boomba: He-hey, Timm, waitwait, wait, TIMM, WAIT, WAIT, it's ju- It's a LITTLE Cauter. Look. He's so cute and all alone. *Timm: IT GETS BIGGER! *Boomba: Can we keep him? Can we please keep him? I promise I'll walk him every day and clean up any big mess he makes! *Timm: Boomba, are you nuts?! YOU'LL be his big mess. He'll eat you and use my body as a toothpick! *Boomba: But maybe when he's big and strong, he'll be on our side. *Timm: Oh, come on, Boomba, get real. Maybe he'll-... Hey, I got it... What if he's on OUR side? *Boomba: Wait, didn't I sa- *Timm: HEAR ME OUT!!! Maybe having a ferocious cauter around may not be such a bad idea. *Boomba: So we're keeping him? (Picks Prince up) *Timm: YES OF COURSE WE CAN KEEP HIM, MY GODS, Who's the brains of this outfit? *Boomba: Oh yeah, oh yeah, we're gonna name him Gred! *Timm: That depends if he doesn't have amnesia and can't remember his name. Whew, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade. (Boomba carries Prince to a shady area while Timm follows) *Sau was seen looking at this..... *Sau: "..... That looks like the Prince is in good hands. But I better keep a closer eye to be safe." 'Reuniting with Wile' (Timm and Boomba sing this) (A female cauter begins chasing Timm and Boomba after interrupting the song) *ZongueBob: (Notices the commotion) What was that? (ZongueBob and Atrick catch up as Boomba gets stuck under a tree root) Boomba, what's going on? *Bommba: SHE'S GONNA EAT ME! *Timm: "Who's gonna eat you?" (They hear the female Cauter's roar) Oh, come on, that's just-- (Looks over Boomba to see her running towards them) WHOA! *Cephward: WHOOA MYYY!!!! *Timm: (Tries to push Boomba out) Geez, why do we always have to save your-- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Prince suddenly jumps out and fights off the female Cauter).... QUICK FELLAS, LET'S GET BOOMBA OUT OF HERE WHILE PRINCY DEALS WITH OUR SUDDEN CHICK PROBLEM!!" *Sonny: THAT'S WHAT WE'RE DOING HERE!!! 'The Truth Revealed' *Scratch:... Hmm... Deja vu. Why is this so familiar?... Of course! This is how Leonus looked before he died, at least according to Morgue. He showed me himself. I saw the fear in his eyes.... (He grabbed Pride's paws painfully)... And since you're about to be executed... Here's my little secret... I killed Worthius... And in return, Morgue killed Leonus. So both our species could finally live in harmony. Friends for life. *Pride: (He was shocked and haunted with flashbacks)... (He bit his face pulling himself up) MY FATHER!!! YOUR OWN BROTHER!!! HOW COULD YOU?! *Scratch: FIRST HE KILLS LEONUS, NOW HE WANTS TO KILL ME!! *Pride: YOU KILLED HIM!!! TELL THEM THE TRUTH!!! *Morgue: HE'S LYING!!! NOBODY BELIEVE HIM!!! *Wile: Wait... Scratch!... You said you didn't make it to the gorge in time. And Morgue couldn't save his brother! *Scratch:... That's true. *Wile: THEN HOW DID YOU SEE THE LOOK IN LEONUS' EYES?! AND HOW WERE YOU BOTH TO BE UNABLE TO SAVE YOUR BROTHERS?! *Scratch:... *Sonny: Busted! *Pride: YOU BOTH KILLED YOUR FRIENDS' BROTHERS!! MURDERERS!!! *Morgue: WE HAD TO!! THEY TOOK US AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!!! WE HAD TO MAKE THEM PAY FOR THEIR ARROGANCE!!! *ZongueBob: SO KILLING THEM WAS YOUR SOLUTION?! *Morgue: "Hey, give us some slack, being politically correct about our situations is a pain in the ass! Our bros were being D***S to us?!" *Scratch: We were all supposed to be in this together! Our families turned their backs on us! They took our heirmanships away from us as punishment for our 'treason', made worse by Pride's birth. This was supposed to be OUR TIME TO RULE BY RIGHT!!! OUR BROTHERS WERE NO FAMILY TO US!!! THEY STOLE THIS KINGDOM FROM US!! *Wile: It wasn't just that. You were merciless and sacrificial when you lead the Cauter Guard. That sounded like a tyrant in the making. 'Final Confrontation With Morgue And Scratch' (Final Conflict with Scratch) *Prince: (Catches up with Scratch) Murderer. Give up now. *ZongueBob: We also nixed Crokky, so you're screwed. *Scratch: Pride... All of you, please, have mercy, I beg you. *Atrick: (Coldly)... ON OUR WORLD, MERCY DOESN'T EXIST!! *Prince: After what you did? You don't deserve to live. *Scratch: Please... I'm... Family! It's the Malfils, who are the real enemy. Surely Morgue taught you that. Those revolting scoundrels made me do it! It was their fault, it was their idea. I could've killed them sooner. *Morgue: WHAT?!? *Zhensi: (They backed off angrily) *Sonny: Oh, yeah, smart move there, kitty cat. You just turned your only friend away. Not gonna help ya now, are they? *Scratch: Oh he knows me, I crack under pressure. *Sonny: TRAPPED YA!! *Scratch: DAMMIT!!! Look, uh, I can explain it- *Prince: Why should I believe anything you say? Everything you ever told me was a lie. You fooled the Malfils, just like you fooled ME! *Tetrus: And ye just turned your back on yer loyal crew. You sir, are about to lose yer ship. *Scratch: Um, Pride, aliens, come on. You wouldn't do your own uncle in, would you? *Prince:... No, Scratch. I'm not like you. *Scratch: Oh, thank you, Prince. You're truly noble. I almost had a heart attack. Just tell me what I need to do, and I'll do it. Just, anything. *Prince: Run. Run away, Scratch, and never return. *Scratch:... Yes. Of course. (Starts to retreat) As you, wish... YOUR MAJESTY! (Throws burning dirt on Prince's face and they fight) *(Icky): "Oh now that was a REAL d*** move!" *(Shenzi): The heck are you talking about, you saw that scene too many times! *(Icky): Exactly, and that was ALSO a d*** move! (The two fought as the heroes watched in awe) *Pride: YOU CAN'T WIN, SCRATCH! *Scratch: THIS IS MY KINGDOM!! MY DESTINY!! (They continued as Pride ended the fight kicking Scratch down into a corner with the Malfils) *Scratch: Oh, guys. Um... About blaming you guys- *Morgue: Save the excuses! You said we were in this together as friends! Friends don't pin the blame on others. I don't care if it was said under pressure. *Zhensi: Yeah. That's not very friendly. *Bongki: Even I have to agree with that. *Zhensi/Bongki: HUD? *Hud: URRRRRRRRRRRRR, YUURH DERD MEHT, BUHY! (Chuckles as the Malfils surround him) *Scratch: No, nonono, let me explain! I was trying to fool them! We'll rule together! *Morgue: I beg to differ. There's just ONE true thing you said... A Malfil's belly is NEVER full! *Scratch: Umumum, look, you don't understand! No, I didn't mean, NO, NO, PLEASE, UNDERSTA- NOOOO- (They ate him off-camera as everyone watched disturbed) *Prince:... Well, I guess we win. *Sonny: Yep. THANKS FOR FREEING US!! *Morgue: OH, I WOULDN'T SAY 'FREE'!! (The heroes were worried) More like, 'UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT'! (Malfils appear behind them and surrounded the entire rock)... *Sonny: Ugh, for the love of Gods, why did I thank him? *Morgue: THIS IS OUR KINGDOM NOW!! CAUTERS ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!! *Bongki: Yeah! Coup d'état up in here!!! *Hud: VRRRVVEE LEH RUURRVILURRTEEEEEEEEEEENN!!!! *Zhensi: "..... Now HOLD UP, Morgue!" *Mongue: "OH NOW WHAT?!" *Zhensi: ".... Look, I agree that Pride's dad was a racist cunt to us-" *Prince: "HEY, I KNOW MY DAD WAS ABIT ROUGH WITH YOU GUYS, BUT COME ON?! DOES NATEROL SPIECES RIVALRY MEAN ANYTHING ANYMORE?!" *Zhensi: "But all the same.... Legitimesing the terrorable things said about us, doesn't help at all." *The Mafills thought about that..... *Morgue: "WHERE'S YOUR MALFIL PRIDE, WOMAN?! Are you seriously thinking we should give the Cauters a chance?! Prince is no less different from his father, if not at all?! He'll reignite our exile?!" *Prince: "Actselly, if it helps, I did wanted to allow the Mafills a chance to be forgiven. Thing is, it appears that Uncle Scratch isn't the only bad influence here." *Morgue: "(Surprised by that) HUH?! You, you did?! Aw damn it, now how are these idiots suppose to listen to me about how scummy Cauters are when the Prince isn't like his father at all, I- (The Mafills muttered offended at Morgue's rant as he realised too late his true nature was exposed)...... Ugh, that, that came out wrong." *Bongki: "But it's too late to fix, bro. (Sides with Zhensi along with Hud).... It's time for the Mafills to stop being dicks." *The other Mafills sided with the trio........ *Morgue was shocked that his support was gone....... *Morgue: "..... No....... Without my pack...... I'm nothing...... Naterol Selection..... Betrayed me..... (Morgue looked at a ledge with alot of still present fire)........ I'm...... Nothing......" *Bongki: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Morgue, what do you think you're- (Morgue jumped the ledge into the fire) AY CRUMBA, BRO?!" *The group were shocked of Morgue's suicide into the fire as he vanished into it....... *Zhensi: "..... (Quietly) Morgue, you stupid jackass, you could've just as easily changed your ways?!" *Pride: "..... I'm, sorry about your former pack leader." *Zhensi: "Look, it's fine..... Morgue was always a firm believer of surviveal of the fittest. He knew he was nothing without the pack and would die anyway..... So, he did what he thought naterol selection wanted...... For him to die...." *(Icky): "..... WELL THAT GOT DARK?!" Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841